


Bad Days

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Locke & Key Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fanfiction, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Spoilers for Season 1, They watch Toy Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tyler has a bad day, You aren't alone, after season one but there aren't really any spoilers, bode is a good little bro, but he isn't alone, but read with caution anyway, but then ends up fluffy, i swear i love you, i'm sorry tyler locke, jackie is a good girlfriend, kinsey is a good little sis, locke family fluff, lots of tyler angst, no beta I die like a Key Keeper, pillow fort, post S1, sort of flashbacks, this is angsty as hell though, tyler is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Requested By:@tmarilynh00Prompt: Something fluffy, maybe with Tyler taking care of Bode in some way?-----------------------------Tyler has a bad day, Jackie gives him soft kisses and Kinsey drives him home from school. Bode builds them a blanket fort and they watch Toy Story.
Relationships: Bode Locke & Tyler Locke, Jackie Veda/Tyler Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke & Kinsey Locke & Bode Locke
Series: Locke & Key Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Tumblr prompt baby!
> 
> I tried to write fluff, which ended up being super angst for our kiddos so I tried to write in some fluff at the end. Also, sorry for writing Tyler as the main but the poor boy needs help and he's going to get it. :)
> 
> Enjoy another fic of me torturing our chaotic children,
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

The second he woke up Tyler could tell today was going to be a Bad Day. It’s been almost six months since they defeated Dodge and he was still plagued by nightmares of  _ that  _ night. Sometimes Kinsey dies in the sea caves, sometimes Bode burns alive, sometimes Jackie never forgives him and his mom falls off the wagon. Whatever haunts him at night is always worse than the night before. “Tyler, breakfast!” His mom shouted up the stairs, sighing Tyler threw off his covers and slipped socks on over his feet.

“Tyler, serious question,” Kinsey said as he sat down in his usual chair next to hers. Looking at her warily he asked,

“What?” Kinsey hesitated before asking,

“Are you okay?” Tyler blinked,

“I’m fine.” He said lying through his teeth. “Just tired today I guess,” he continued. The shel-less eggs stuck to the roof of his mouth, flavorless. Tyler ignored the pointed looks Bode and Kinsey were giving him and cleared his plate. “If you’re not in the car in five minutes, I’m leaving without you.” He said to Kinsey grabbing his house key off the hook in the kitchen.  _ “Sam, no!” He yelled banging on the glass paneling of his front door. - BANG! - He’ll never forget his key again. _ Tyler started the car and took a deep breath.  _ In and out, _ he thought trying to mimic the beat of the slow song playing through the radio,  _ in and out. _

Kinsey slid into the passenger seat and he pulled out of their long-winding driveway.

School was muted, Tyler felt like he had to wade through the sea of students alone. “You’re not alone anymore,” Jackie would say as they ducked into an empty classroom. “Tyler, look at me.” She said, concern sparkling in her eyes.  _ “Tyler!” Dodge’s haunting scream echoed in his mind… _

“I’m sorry,” Tyler sobbed into her shoulder. Jackie’s arms wrapped around him tightly.

“What are you sorry for Tyler?” Jackie asked him tracing calming circles around his back. Tyler took a shaky breath then said,

“I’m fucked up. I can’t even go to  _ school _ without jumping at the sight of my own shadow.” Jackie placed a soft kiss on his forehead then she said,

“I texted Kinsey.” Tyler’s head shot up, Kinsey  _ can not _ know how screwed up he is. Jackie placed her hand against his cheek, Tyler found himself leaning into her touch. “She’s going to meet us here then drive you home okay?” Jackie said trying to get Tyler to respond, he nodded slowly.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon enough Jackie buckled him into the car, Kinsey at the driver’s seat. “Thank you,” Tyler spoke hoarsely. Jackie placed a soft kiss on his lips then turned to Kinsey,

“Keep him safe okay?” She asked, Kinsey must’ve nodded because Tyler didn’t hear her respond. Once Jackie was gone he suddenly found an interest in looking at his hands. Kinsey placed her right hand over both of his.

“Tyler everything is going to be alright,” Kinsey said before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the school parking lot. Again, the time between leaving school and arriving at Key House slipped his mind as Kinsey shifted the gear into park. “Stay here okay?” She asked,  _ where else would I go? _ Tyler thought in response. The driver’s side door clicked shut and Kinsey was suddenly at his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump in surprise. “Sorry!” She exclaimed, Tyler’s breathing quickened and everything seemed to collapse around him.

“You aren’t wherever your head is taking you right now Ty.” He heard Kinsey say through the murkiness that was his mind. “You need to focus for me okay?” She asked, Tyler nodded silently, screwing his eyes shut. “Okay first things first, deep breaths yeah? There you go, you’re doing really good Ty.” She said as he managed to get his breathing under control again. Slowly, he managed to peel open his eyes and met hers.

“Kinsey I -” he tried to speak, but she shook her head.

“You’re exhausted. Come on Ty, Bode said he has a surprise ready for you.” Tyler frowned, but let his sister guide him into Key House, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her light touches helped ground him, the constant reminder that  _ he wasn’t alone _ .

They crossed the doorway into the drawing room, and Tyler suddenly stopped when he saw what Bode had done. It seemed like any pillow, cushion, or blanket in the house was constructed into walls and a ceiling creating a fort in the middle of the room. The opening of the fort opened towards the television, which had a movie loaded on the screen. “Tyler!” Bode exclaimed running out of the fort. His little brother ran straight at him, wrapping his tiny arms around his waist. Tyler let himself relax at the confirmation of  _ Bode is safe, Kinsey is safe, we’re all safe. _

“We haven’t done this since…” Tyler said trailing off. Next to him Kinsey nodded,

“Since before dad. Come on,” she said following bode into the depths of the blanket fort. Luckily, Bode thought ahead and brought a lantern that washed out any large shadows that would’ve formed from the pile of pillows waiting for them. Bode jumped onto Tyler’s back, knocking him headfirst into the pillows. Laughing, the eldest Locke rolled over to make room for Kinsey on Bode’s other side. His little brother curled into his chest as Kinsey wrapped a protective arm over them both. Bode reached for the remote and the blue lights of the movie’s title sequence began to fade onto the screen. Sighing, Tyler snuggled closer to his siblings, wrapping his free arm around both Bode and Kinsey.

“Thank you,” Tyler muttered as the sounds of Andy’s toys filled the room. His siblings didn’t respond, they didn’t need to.

  
Sometimes everyone needs a reminder,  _ you aren’t alone _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @igotlockedintothisfandom


End file.
